Incredible Hulk Vol 1 381
(Story) | StoryTitle1 = Exposition | Writer1_1 = Peter David | Penciler1_1 = Dale Keown | Inker1_1 = Mark Farmer | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Oliver | Letterer1_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = Bobbie Chase | Synopsis1 = The Hulk has allowed the Pantheon to capture him and he is pretending to be unconscious so he can learn who they are and what they want with him. Ajax is happy to see that Atalanta is not seriously hurt in their battle. Hector then scolds Achilles for not keeping Ajax reigned in during the fight as it could have led to innocent people getting hurt. Achilles doesn't car as he is still upset that the Hulk somehow hurt him when he is supposed to be invulnerable. Ajax shouts at them, telling them that Atalanta could have been hurt and that is all that matters before breaking down in tears. Witnessing this, the Hulk is taken aback about how something so powerful could be so simple minded and he again wonders who the Pantheon could be. Back in Reno, Rick Jones has the damage to his apartment appraised. Seeing that Betty is still in a mood after the Hulk was captured, Rick tries to comfort her with the idea that he will be back. Betty decides that she cannot impose on Rick while she waits, but Rick assures her that his place is normal. Marlo proves otherwise when she opens his closet and Rom's former armor comes toppling out. When Rick asks Betty where she plans on going, Marlo tells them that she needs a new roommate. The suggestion strikes both Rick and Betty silent. Meanwhile, the Pantheon ship is approaching the Mount. As Ulysses pilots the plane to the secret opening to their hanger, Paris decides to play a game of chicken with his brother opening the door with just barely enough time for the ship to clear it. Although they manage to land, the doors end up ripping the wings off the plane. The Hulk uses the rough landing to break free from his bonds unnoticed. The members of the Pantheon emerge unscathed, the Hulk takes this opportunity to show that he is free and he demands some answers. In Reno, Marlo points out that she and Betty have something in common: they both need a place to stay. Since Marlo's roommate is moving out and she cannot afford her place alone, she offers Betty the opportunity to move in. Betty reminds Marlo that she is married, but Chandler points out that the Hulk disappears for weeks on end. When Betty admits that she doesn't have a life outside of the Hulk, Marlo tells her that it's about time that she does. Back at the Mount, the Hulk is fed up with the Pantheon dodging his questions and he lashes out at Ulysses. This causes Ajax to leap into the battle. The Hulk tosses Ajax aside and is blasted by troops who arrive with Parix. Recovering from the blast he is attacked by Ulysses and his energy weapons. The Hulk fights them all to a stand-still. That's when the Pantheon's leader, Agamemnon appears in a massive holographic projection and orders everyone to stand down. Agamemnon shrinks his image down to size and when the Hulk asks if he is the same Agamemnon of legend, the elderly man does nothing to confirm nor deny the claim. He then offers to provide the Hulk with all the answers he would like by offering to show him around the Mount. He explains that the Mount is a utopian society that is trying to make the world a better place. He shows them abandoned and orphaned children who were taken in by the Pantheon, it's state of the art technology and medical facilities, and its internal farming system. He also shows their massive armory and the nerve center where the Pantheon monitors all the happenings in the world. Agamemnon then explains that he is immortal, the son of a mortal woman and a God. He has used his powers to build the Pantheon as a think tank organization to right the wrongs in the world and offers the Hulk membership in their group. When the Hulk dismisses the offer, Agamemnon shows him images of the destruction he has wrought as the Hulk and asks him if he wants to atone for them. When the Hulk tells Agamemnon that he was pardoned from all his previous rampages, Agamemnon asks about the rampages he has caused since. He then asks the Hulk if the Hulk wants to do something with his life. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * Winston Locations: * , ** Rick Jones' apartment * Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Rom's armor, or a replica thereof is shown in the history. Rom was restored to human form in , the possibility that he gave this armor to Rick might not be too big of a stretch since Rick was his partner, of sorts, from - . * The reason why Betty Banner is unimpressed with the idea of living with Marlo Chandler is because Marlo dated the gray Hulk from - . Betty found about this in and she wasn't impressed to hear the news. * The Hulk mentions how he was pardoned, this happened back in , however Agamemnon points out the number of rampages that the Hulk has been on since. The most prodominant one being - . He went on another rampage from - . | Trivia = * Hulk refers to [[wikipedia:Bulfinch%27s_Mythology|Bullfinch's Mythology]] (1881) as "the only place I've ever encounter the name 'Agamemnon'," and the name indeed appears in that book, but it also appears in other sources Hulk should be familiar with, most notably Homer's Iliad. Besides, the author of Mythology was called Bulfinch, with only one "L" - something to be considered as Hulk also jokes about the number of "M's" in "Agamemnon." | Recommended = | Links = }}